What if Nico di Angelo fell in love
by bravewings
Summary: What sort of a twisted love story would he end up in?


**What if Nico di Angelo fell in love..**

How would he treat his girl?

_Xx..He'd be satisfied with just protecting her and keeping her safe. This, sadly, meant that the girl would have to take the initiative..xX_

"Contrary to popular belief, I'm not a naïve, giggle-y idiot. I've been noticing how you always come and save my butt like some knight in shining armor. Unfortunately for both of us, I've fallen in love with you. Yes, I'm talking to you, you emo boy."

_Xx..He'd try to push her away. What good could come from falling for him, a son of Hades?..xX_

After successfully avoiding her for a month, she suddenly appeared in front of him and threw a book at his face. It was _Twilight_.

"Don't you dare go all Edward Cullen on me. I know you have Daddy issues, but that's no excuse for you to copycat some melodrama hero in some cheesy romance book. Are you going to be my boyfriend or-" she cracked her knuckles, "do we have to do this the hard way?"

_Xx..He'd obviously have to plan their first date..but it didn't meant things would turn out as he planned..xX_

He took her to the amusement park in hopes that by the end of the day they would share a romantic kiss in the Ferris Wheel. Like in the movies.

"Who cares about the Ferris Wheel? I want to ride the roller-coaster, again."

"But we already rode it _thirty-six times_." Nico could feel his breakfast _dying _to come out.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to ride it another thirty-six times!"

By the end of the day, he hurled out everything in his stomach in front of her. But he still got his romantic kiss (of course, after brushing his teeth six times).

_Xx..He'd expect honesty in their relationship...but at times, he'd rather have her mouth shut..xX_

"I think you've gotten fatter. Well, that's not as bad as it sounds. People won't be mistaking that I'm dating a skinny skeleton in an aviator's jacket, anymore. They'll think I'm dating a _fat _skeleton in an aviator's jacket."

_Xx..When he was upset, he'd try his best to hide it from her. But she'd always figure it out anyway..xX_

"I know I can't replace Bianca. I know no one can. You loved her and I know she loved you, too. However, since she's not around I've gotta to do what she'd do if she was around." For the first time, she gently pulled him towards her and placed his head on her right shoulder. She softly caressed his hair. "I'll give you a shoulder to cry on for free. Don't worry. Even the manliest of men are allowed to cry on their sister's death anniversary."

_Xx..When she would be upset he'd buy her a bucket of her favorite ice-cream and rent a movie..xX_

"I can't believe I failed Maths!" Nico watched as she stuffed another spoon of Vanilla Choco ice-cream into her mouth. He wiped off her tears so that her mascarra wouldn't drip into the ice-cream bucket. "I mean, I really studied. Am I really that stupid? Even Sydney got a B. Waaah- Is that Amazing Spiderman? Why didn't you tell me that earlier? I wouldn't waste so much time crying over Maths."

_Xx..He'd buy her painkillers when it would be that time of the month..xX_

"Thanks, man. Now go and buy some pads. Preferably _Whispers _and they have to be large unless you want me to stain your couch."

_Xx..He would smile only around her...but there would be exceptions and not..xX_

Like usual she was whining about the clichés she found in the supernatural, young adult, romance books she read.

"Why don't you smile much? Do you have any idea how annoying heroes in the books these days are and how much you're like them? They're haunted by a tragic past, usually involving a girl. They have an icy, exterior heart and they push away the person they obviously love. And you know what's worst? They're too shy to show their teeth: they _never _smile. Smile, Nico. Smile."

He didn't smile.

"If you hate the heroes so much why do you bother reading the books?" He was irritated. There was only so much comparison to vampire, demons, zombies, angels and fairies that he could take.

"I'm not half as awesome as any of the heroines in the books. I'm just an ordinary demigod, who is part of no earth-shattering prophecy whatsoever..." She looked up from her book and gave Nico a small smile. "And yet, here I am, with the kindest, cutest puppy I know. That's why I like reading them."

"..._puppy _?"

She shrugged and flipped to the next page. "You always have this 'lost-puppy' look on your face. It's a hundred years too early for me to regard you as a _man_."

He didn't know if he should take the whole thing as a compliment or an insult, but he smiled anyway.

_Xx...xX_

_**A/N**__: _I hope you liked this. I _might _add some chapters to this. Well, it depends if my cluttered, no-good brain comes out with something passable and you want an _atrocity _written by me polluting your beloved fandom. I hope you do :D

I always thought Nico would either fall for someone older than him, who would take care of him

or...

an absolute, immature klutz who stuck to him like glue and who he was forced to take care of.

I wrote about the latter.

What kind of a person do you think Nico di Angelo would fall in love with? Was my Nico OOC? If he was, I'm super-soorrrry.

_**Stuff I don't own: **_PJO, Amazing Spiderman, Whispers and ahh...many things. Yeah, I'm poor.


End file.
